firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tacticus
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Appearance He looks like a colorless pikmin entirely but he's a lot bigger than most pikmin in size but not in weight. He has a special gem of his own which he uses for his own powers. It is a colorless Zircon (a precious gem). His leaf however is a brown color however. He is often invisible so no one can really guess at who he is for very long. This also applies to the gem, Zircon. Powers #Mute (Cannot Talk at all) #Stone Speak (His stone speaks for him but this is extremely rare) #Telepathy (He can talk to pikmin from a mile away or at least detect someone else's mind from a mile away) #Oath (He has to always tell the truth) #Vision show (He can show a vision to someone else if he wants to but he rarely does so)(The direct opposite of Past Vision; Future Vision) #Shield Walk (He can walk straight through any shield no matter what) #Pacifist's Creed Variation 1 (He cannot attack at all unless he does so only to protect someone) #Stealth Radiance (He is entirely invisible to the naked eye and to machines. No one can detect at all and any point in doing so is pointless) (The level of stealth depends on how much focused he is on the task. If he's really focused he can't really be detected at all. When he's this focused he generally uses the full power of the gem which turns invisible around the same time. Not even the best stealth detection abilities (or aided sight abilities) will be able to reveal him at this point nor will it detect the gem). #Stealth Attack (He can make all attacks of a pikmin he follows invisible entirely making it hard to dodge or defend against them) #Psychic Disposition (He cannot be sensed by anyone whose psychic or by any rogue psychic power) #Stealth Possession (He can possess pikmin but he doesn't control them at all when he possesses one. They gain all the benefits from him (for his stealth abilities) while he gains their immunities, weaknesses, and resistances (except for wherever something overlaps then the resistance will often replace the weakness or the resistance will often replace the immunity)(When he does this, his gem becomes a part of the pikmin's back while he is inside of the pikmin)(They can become even more stealthy than they are regularly due to his effort)(They also gain a small boost to their abilities. This ability stops any possession immunities or resistances from stopping him from possessing the ones that he wants to) #Stealth Positioning (This randomly happens in a battle meaning he cannot control it. It switches pikmin in battle in positions so they are hit by their own attacks. It doesn't happen often but it happens sometimes) Weaknesses Fire, Ice (cannot be frozen but they do produce a chill that would make him sluggishly slow for quite awhile, it hurts him quite a bit), Water Resistances Electric, Poison, Darkness, Light Immunities Mind Assaults Personality Determined and backs up whoever he wants. He is rather bland but he can be happy or mad at times. He seems to be the "big brother" type. History Treats himself as the "big brother" to Aegis. They are quite the pair together and one gets hurt the other one steps in to defend the other one yet they never attack. Well, at least Aegis never does. They both lived in the same village for as long as they remember. They hold themselves responsible to defend the village they are in. He is always on guard duty and finds that he is able to be used. He lost his voice during one of the times that he guarded the village from some kind of strange pikmin. Themes Main Theme: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - The Light Spirit (http://youtube.com/watch?v=OoNNAGULEPQ&feature=related) Battle Theme: Metroid Prime 3 - Rundus's Theme (http://youtube.com/watch?v=zL0h4wodC3o) Trivia info here Tropes Beware the Nice Ones, True Neutral, Cynical Mentor, The Silent Bob, Heroic Mime, The Speechless, and... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters